The Princess' Determination
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: The last moment for Aurora to see her Mother before they would be apart forever… Rated T to be safe


**So yea, I got this idea after reading 'The Border That Started It All' by LaurenRee where Queen Clarion died, so I kinda wonder what would happen in the future after that in my own version. I hope you like it!**

**This story is kinda related to my other story since there's Aurora in it, but this won't affected the storyline of the other Aurora's stories.**

"Milori…" Clarion's weak and barely audible voice called for her husband who was sitting across the room. She was lying helplessly on the bed in the infirmary, knowing that, soon, her reign as Queen will be over along with her life.

The white haired sparrow man looked up and went to his wife's bed side, taking her hand in his as he sat down next to her. "Yes love?" he couldn't help the cracked in his voice, his tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes.

"Where's… where's Aurora?" Clarion asked, coughing weakly. She could hardly breathe, but she must talk to her daughter before she left.

"I'll ask Viola to get her…" he told her before standing up and went to the door. Opening it in just a small crack, he asked the Queen's helper what his wife wanted.

Viola, being strangely quiet since the devastating news about the dying Queen, nodded solemnly before flying off to seek for the Princess.

A few moments later the Princess came walking into the Queen's private room in the infirmary. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she forced herself to smile at her mother. "Yes Mother?"

Clarion coughed before her hand reached out toward her only daughter. "Come here, darling…"

Aurora pushed her feet to move, even if it was painful to do so. Not physically, but more mentally. But she had to stay strong for her mother. Clarion looked at her husband and with a kiss onto her forehead; Milori stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Aurora took her father's place on the chair beside the bed, taking her mother's pale and weak hand in hers. She removed a strand of loose hair away from the Queen's face gently, trying her best to fight back her tears. "Is there something I could help you with, Mother?"

"Aurora," Clarion began, reaching up and caressed her daughter's cheek lovingly. "You've done everything I could ever ask you to. Except, maybe one…"

"What is it, Mother? You could ask me anything and I'll do it, I promise." Aurora said, determined on fulfilling her mother's request.

"The only thing I want from you for the last time is…" Clarion paused momentarily, "Please stay strong when I'm gone." She whispered so low that the Princess almost couldn't hear her. "For your Father." She added, noticing the look on her daughter's face.

"Mother…" Aurora whimpered quietly, something she barely did. But she was so scared of losing her mother, scared of losing the only person that understand her most, the person that always be there for her.

"He will need your support, dear… Please, don't ever let your Father consumed with grieve. You're a strong girl, my strong girl, so you must be strong for him and for anybody else here…" Clarion said, squeezing her daughter's cold hand.

Aurora let out a sob and swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding. She had promised to her Mother to fulfill anything she wanted. But to stay strong sounded so hard, impossible even, but she must do the best she could.

Clarion smiled and pulled her daughter into her embrace. "I love you, My Princess…" she whispered into her ear, also whispering soothing words to her shaking girl.

After a moment Milori came back in and took his place back on holding his wife's hand as they both said so many love words toward each other, the words that would be mostly won't be heard again soon.

Aurora stepped aside, choosing to stand by the door as she watched her parents saying their goodbyes to each other. She could hear her Mother voice saying how cold and sleepy she was to her husband quietly, like she didn't want her daughter to hear her pain, but she could.

A tear rolled down on Aurora's reddened cheek and she wiped it with the back of her hand quickly before her mother could notice.

A few moments passed and Aurora just standing there soundless, she could hear her Mother's dying breath across the room until there was no more. The room fell into silence before her Father slowly turned around and without him saying any word, she could already understand it… Her Mother has passed away.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Aurora sobbed quietly. Her hand went to the doorknob and she turned it, pulling it open before she walked away from the infirmary room. Viola saw the Princess and immediately flew away to announce the loss of their most beloved Queen.

Aurora took off to a different direction, her golden monarch wings, the wings she had inherited from her Mother, took her flying straight forward without she even knowing where to go. She cried and cried for what seemly for hours until she reached the Mermaid Lagoon. She stood on a high coral, hidden from anyone's sight.

She buried her face in her hands, crying over the death of her loving Mother. There were so many moments she had shared with the Queen, so much that she has lost in count. Her Mother might be a Queen with many duties, but she always managed to spend some time with Aurora, always knowing what to say or do whether Aurora was upset or angry. She even taught her about all the talents in Pixie Hollow, knowing that someday, she would start her reign as the new Queen.

But Aurora didn't want to be a Queen, to replace the place only her Mother worth of having. She would rather trade all she had if she could have her mother back. She screamed in agony, so loud until she summoned a booming thunder. She clenched her fists and screamed again, finding it relieving for her, and another thunder came cracking down.

Aurora fell to her knees, her body shook in sobs. She covered her face with her hands. Her life felt… empty, without the presence of her Mother at her side. She has no reason to be alive anymore.

_"He will need your support, dear…" _Her Mother's word rang in her mind._ "Please, don't ever let your Father consumed with grieve. You're a strong girl, my strong girl, so you must be strong for him and for anybody else here…"_

Wiping her tears away, Aurora rose to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides, her Mother has gave a last request to her. And so she would fulfill it and stay strong and carry on with her life… trying to repair and gathered the broken pieces.

**So? How was it? Is it good? Please review!**


End file.
